vsrecommendedgamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Multiplayer Recommendations
This Page! I am loving this page like hot sex. - MFGreth1 19:28, December 21, 2009 (UTC) I had a feeling you'd like it. Finally got it done after all that time ago I told you about it. --Dejiko 19:26, December 23, 2009 (UTC) I'd add LittleBigPlanet and Trine, but I'm too lazy...--Aco88 17:52, December 23, 2009 (UTC) That's probably a good idea. Just be sure to number them and place them in proper sections.--Dejiko 19:26, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Online Multiplayer Should this list include online multiplayer games like Battlefield 2? I included some online games, so, sure, why not? But if you're going the route of MMORPG's, then I think we might have a different section for that (if it didn't get deleted, that is). --Dejiko 12:18, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for before, forgot my signature. Anyway, okay. And maybe we should add covers too, should the code let it. The page looks really ugly without them. --Eprahim (JC Denton!!yol15V9qUV6) 17:42, January 13, 2010 (UTC) I left the covers at the bottom for ease of viewing, similar to some of the images on other console pages. If anything, I'd rather have the code for the "table of contents"-esque thingamajig used on other pages, but I'm not sure how to implement it without screwing things up. Thanks for the suggestion though. If I was going to use images, I'd rather use screenshots as opposed to boxart. Unfortunately, that might take a while to find them all though. And, all things considered, the videos are meant to act as images. I'm not sure if this wikia allows video-embedding or not, but if it does, I'd like to do that since nobody seems to have bothered editing any of the video links, thus alleviating my fears of duckrolls and the like. That was a favorable suggestion though. Definitely something to keep in the back of my mind for the future, again, if the code allows it. Dejiko 06:18, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Well, dang. I was experimenting with embedding, and from what I can tell, it would only cause a number of issues to deal with, especially when some videos have embedding disabled. Formatting had some issues as well. All in all, it seems like it wasn't meant to be. Oh well. it was worth a shot. Editing text links is much easier anyways. Dejiko 03:31, January 18, 2010 (UTC) I added 42 All-Time Classics to the list, but I'd have to make the images with the codes at the end of the article from scratch. Could the person that made the code update it with my addition please? I mean, updating them is way less of a hassle if you have the code as a text file, which I don't :( Nmanma 18:01, December 9, 2010 (UTC) I made it. I don't have the codes or images on hand anymore because it was on my old computer... That said, don't worry about it. I don't plan on updating the images anytime soon, and I'm sure people can get the drift of multiple entries. If we get each category/genre up to 15, then I'd consider modifying them. But no, Clubhouse Games is a great entry, and I'm honestly surprised neither I or anybody else thought to add it until now! So, thanks. If you have any others in mind for anything else, don't be shy and add them. --Dejiko 20:45, December 9, 2010 (UTC) The Lonliest Birthday Oh fuck man, I loved that. Just god... Where is that image from? ( 16:31, May 4, 2012 (UTC)) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Star_of_the_Giants --Dejiko 21:15, May 5, 2012 (UTC)